Neonatal respiratory distress syndrome (RDS), also called respiratory distress syndrome of prematurity, is a syndrome caused by developmental lack of surfactant and structural immaturity in the lungs of premature infants. RDS affects about 1% of newborn infants. The incidence decreases with advancing gestational age, from about 50% in babies born at 26-28 weeks, to about 25% at 30-31 weeks. The syndrome is more frequent in infants of diabetic mothers and in the second born of premature twins. Despite huge advances in care, RDS remains the most common single cause of death in the first month of life. Complications include metabolic disorders (acidosis, low blood sugar), patent ductus arteriosus, low blood pressure, chronic lung changes, and intracranial hemorrhage.
Pulmonary fibrosis is a disease of inflammation that results in scarring, or fibrosis, of the lungs. In time, this fibrosis can build up to the point where the lungs are unable to provide oxygen to the tissues of the body. The average survival rate for a subject with pulmonary fibrosis is about four to six years after diagnosis. Pulmonary fibrosis is the most common side effect of certain anti-cancer agents, such as cytotoxic antibiotics.
Given the foregoing, it would be desirable to have effective methods for treating or preventing neonatal respiratory distress syndrome, and methods of inhibiting the development of pulmonary fibrosis resulting from exposure to anti-cancer agents such as cytotoxic antibiotics.